There are three general methods currently being used to collect data for forming 3-D images of the internal structure of a specimen. The first method involves hand registering sliced specimens, which are cut using a microtome, mounted on a slide, and individually photographed. As each slice of specimen must be mounted and photographed, consistent alignment of the photographs can be difficult to obtain.
The second method involves Computed Numerically Controlled (CNC) milling machining of a specimen, imaging of the exposed cross-section with a camera, and processing the images. An article by Beck, Canfield, Haddock, Chen, Kothari, and Keaveny, titled “Three-dimensional imaging of trabecular bone using the Computer Numerically Controlled Milling Technique”, discloses a method where thin layers are serially removed from an embedded bone specimen by using a CNC machine and each exposed cross section is imaged using a digital camera. The precise positioning of the specimen under the camera is achieved by using the programmable feature of the CNC milling machine.
Both the microtome lab method and the CNC machining method rely on cutting portions of a specimen with cutting tools. However, these cutting tools require sharpening and/or replacement in order to maintain their effectiveness.
The third method utilizes various non-destructive systems such as CT, MRI, PET, NMR, and X-ray. Non-destructive systems such as CT, MRI, PET, NMR, and X-ray lack the ability to directly capture internal chemical or physical properties and structure. In particular, these non-destructive systems are unable to capture true internal color or direct spectroscopic data.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easily alignable method and system for direct capture of true internal chemical and/or physical properties of a specimen.